User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 021: Tablet vs. Lost Vault
Pendulum mechanic too stronk. Turn 1: Steven * Places "Raider of the Lost Vault - Roland" (Pendulum Scale: 2''') and "Raider of the Lost Vault - Gaige" (Pendulum Scale: '''7) to his Pendulum Zone. * Pendulum Summons "Raider of the Lost Vault - Salvador" (2300/1700). * Uses the Pendulum Effect of "Gaige", placing "Salvador" to the Event Horizon. * Uses the Pendulum Effect of "Roland", placing 1 Eon Counter on a "Lost Vault" card in his Pendulum Zone. He chooses "Salvador" (Eon Counter: 1'''). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Adrian * Draws. * During the Standby Phase, "Salvador" gains 1 Eon Counter (Eon Counter: 1 -> '''2). * Normal Summons "Tablet Rabbit - Usagi" (1200/2000). * Special Summons "Tablet Rat - Nezumi" from his hand, since he controls a "Tablet" monster (1000/2000). * Dark Tunes his "Nezumi" and "Usagi" to Dark Synchro Summon "Tablet Phoenix - Hoou" (2400/1900). * Since "Hoou" is Dark Synchro Summoned, he destroys a Spell/Trap Card Steven controls, but Steven activates his Set "Teleportation to the Parallel Dimensions", placing an Eon Counter on "Salvador" (Eon Counter: 2 -> 3'''). * "Hoou" attacks directly. (Steven: 4000 -> 1600). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Steven * Draws. * During the Standby Phase, "Salvador" gains 1 Eon Counter (Eon Counter: 3 -> '''4). * Uses "Salvador" to Timewarp Summon "Guardian of the Lost Vault" (3000/2900). * Uses the effect of "Guardian", destroying all cards from his Pendulum Zone and an equal number of cards Adrian controls (targeting "Hoou" and his Set card), but Adrian activates his Set "Seal of the Tablet Beings", negating that effect, and making its ATK 0 for this turn only (Guardian: 3000 -> 0'/2900). * Pendulum Summons "Raider of the Lost Vault - Zer0" ('2500/0) and "Raider of the Lost Vault - Roland" (2400/2200). * Uses the effect of "Roland", destroying "Hoou", since Roland was Pendulum Summoned. * Since "Hoou" is destroyed, he adds "Nezumi" (a "Tablet" Dark Tuner monster) from his Graveyard to his hand. * "Roland" attacks directly, but Adrian uses the effect of " " from his hand, discarding it to end his Battle Phase. * Overlays "Roland" and "Zer0" to Xyz Summon "Tyrant of the Lost Vault" (2600/2000). * Since "Tyrant" has an Xyz Material that is originally a DARK monster, it cannot be destroyed by card effects. * Ends his turn. The ATK of Guardian returns to normal (0 -> 3000/2900). Turn 4: Adrian * Draws. * Normal Summons "Tablet Rhino - Sai" (1100/1900). * Special Summons "Tablet Rat - Nezumi" from his hand, as he controls a "Tablet" monster. (1000/2000). * Dark Tunes his "Sai" and "Nezumi" to Dark Synchro Summon "Tablet Luna - Ruunaa" (2100/2500). * "Ruunaa" attacks "Guardian", and he activates the effect of "Ruunaa", destroying it. * Since "Ruunaa" destroys an opponent's monster by battle or by its own effect, she banishes "Sai" from his Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to Steven (Steven: 1600 -> 600). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand (" ") face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Steven * Draws. * Pendulum Summons "Raider of the Lost Vault - Krieg" (2400/2200). * Uses the effect of "Krieg", placing "Roland" from his Pendulum Zone to the Event Horizon. * Uses the effect of "Tyrant", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to destroy 1 card from his Event Horizon and 2 cards Adrian controls. * "Krieg" attacks directly (Adrian: 4000 -> 1600). * "Tyrant" attacks directly (Adrian: 1600 -> 0). Steven wins. Category:Blog posts